


you said you love me, do you still think that?

by orphan_account



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: IT'S EVERYWHERE, took me like 3 mins to shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: neil is thinking at like 2 am.
Kudos: 4





	you said you love me, do you still think that?

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and silly and not extraordinary. hope u like it just a teeny bit.. all 2 of u. that come back to this tag.

i don't know what to think anymore. 

i wouldn't say i've felt love before. except for with coach. i don't know what was appealing, really. i do the same thing i did with coach for other people and yet, i'm not satisfied. 

i'm not looking for love. i know who's right for me, but where even is he? does he matter now, really? probably dead. probably in jail. and as much as i deny it (like brian says), he probably doesn't remember me. 

my photos not in his wallet anymore. he's not dreaming of my face, like he always used to tell me. he doesn't miss my voice or my warmth, like he always used to tell me. but, i miss him. his voice. and his warmth. and that embarrassing kindergarten ass blush i would get on my face when i opened his wallet. 

i'm sick of reminiscing. life is moving on and i'm losing pace. and for what? nothing. lost love? the same bullshit ass story you see on dateline and documentaries about a kid and their "abuser"?

i hate thinking about it. hate that brian makes me think about it. that i slowly remembered the faces of the other kids i've helped coach with. i wonder where they are and how they're holding up. did they get closure? are they like me? 

nothing that important to worry about. i'm sick of worrying. whatever (zzzzz Z Z Z Z sleepy time)


End file.
